Mi esclavo millonario
by Zelden-san
Summary: Shuichi es un millonario que acaba de escapar de los sicarios de su tío. Por eso, llega a casa de su prometido para pedir ayuda y éste le propone convertirse en su esclavo y formar parte de su harén.
1. Capítulo I: La propuesta

Hola. Hace tiempo que no me paso por aquí jejeje

Pues este fic lo escribí para conmemorar mi noveno aniversario publicando fanfics. La historia es producto de un mero capricho que hacía tiempo tenía ganas de escribir.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios =)

Saludos.

* * *

**Mi esclavo millonario**

Heme aquí, desnudo frente a mi prometido: el hombre que amo y por el cual daría y haría cualquier cosa. Me siento muy avergonzado, intimidado; y es que esta es la primera vez que estoy así ante él. Siempre imaginé que este primer momento sería bajo circunstancias románticas, idílicas, íntimas. Pero no. Mi situación no es la mejor en este instante.

Si alguien me preguntara cómo es que terminé desnudo y de pie frente a mi futuro esposo, le diría que es una historia muy larga, tan larga que me llevaría años contarla. Lo cierto es que cuando él me dijo «desnúdate», con esa voz varonil y autoritaria que le caracteriza, quise morir de vergüenza. Ni se imaginan el escándalo que armé, pero al final terminé cediendo, porque, al parecer, esta es mi única salida. Estoy entre la espada y la pared como dice cierta canción, y es que —gracias a un familiar ambicioso— estoy entre la vida y la muerte, literalmente.

¡Ojalá la tierra me trague! Ya no puedo seguir soportando la mirada inquisidora y lujuriosa que él me dirige. Mi cara arde del puro bochorno y puedo imaginar mi rostro rojo como un tomate. En verdad estoy avergonzado. ¿No se nota? Eso me recuerda que tengo mis manos cubriendo mis partes íntimas, lo cual explica el porqué mi novio me mira disgustado desde hace un rato.

—No imaginaba que fueras tan lindo y erótico sin ropa —me dice de forma lasciva, observándome de pies a cabeza. Se lame los labios como si tratara de seducirme y luego, comienza a caminar hacia mí como si fuera un depredador. Por mi parte, mis piernas tiemblan. Me siento cohibido, minimizado.

—No digas eso… —susurro sonrojado, escondiendo mi rostro.

—¿Sabes?, si quitaras tus manos de cierta parte, podría apreciar la mercancía de mejor forma. —Su voz aterciopelada me eriza los cabellos de todo el cuerpo, incluso me produce un escalofrío intenso como si un golpe de corriente recorriera mi espalda. Me estremezco.

—Basta… ¿De verdad esto es necesario?

—Por supuesto, Shuichi. Recuerda que, a partir de mañana, serás mi nuevo esclavo sexual. A menos que te arrepientas.

—Yo no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto —le digo apenado—. ¡Me da vergüenza! No me imagino andando desnudo por la casa todo el día, y menos que me vea cualquier invitado que llegue a tu casa.

—Te acostumbrarás —me dice restándole importancia como si fuera algo normal.

Claro, es que para él es normal caminar por la casa y vislumbrar a sus sirvientes semidesnudos o mostrando sus partes íntimas, mientras realizan las diversas labores domésticas. Lo mismo ocurre con sus conocidos y con las diversas personas que visitan esta casa, pues saben de sobra que mi pareja tiene este extraño capricho. Demás está decir que a todas esas personas les encanta visitar este lugar. ¡Y a quién no!, si pueden hasta tener sexo con los pobres muchachos de forma gratuita. Eso me fastidia y me perturba. Es más, si ya me molesta el hecho de tener que compartir a Eiri con esos niños: ¿qué le hace pensar que andaré de exhibicionista y que estaré dispuesto a satisfacer las fantasías de cuanta persona llegue a esta casa?

—Ahora que recuerdo —dice de pronto con aire reflexivo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—, tú y yo no hemos tenido sexo. Eso quiere decir que aún eres virgen, ¿no? —Asiento apenado—. ¡Qué problemático! —exclama con cierto drama—. Entonces, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa… tendré que desvirgarte —susurra en mi oído.

El extraño brillo en sus ojos me produce un escalofrío terrorífico. ¡¿Qué tiene que hacer qué?! Creo que estoy apunto de morir por un infarto al miocardio y es que, tras escuchar aquello, mi corazón ha comenzado a latir más rápido de lo normal y empiezo a sudar helado. Moriré.

—¿Puedo vestirme ya? —pregunto cohibido haciendo caso omiso a lo que acaba de decir.

—Sí, ya puedes vestirte. Al fin y al cabo, después tendré tiempo de sobra para apreciar tu desnudez.

¡¿Pero qué se cree?! Haré como que no escuché eso último y me vestiré rápidamente. Está empezando a darme frío y eso que apenas es otoño, pero claro, estar desnudo por tanto tiempo no ayuda a mantener estable mi temperatura corporal. Creo que todo esto me está obligando a pensar detenidamente qué decisión tomaré. ¿Estaré dispuesto a andar desnudo o semidesnudo las veinticuatro horas del día? Creo que la respuesta es no.

—Eiri, yo debo pensarlo bien antes de decidirme… —le digo una vez que termino de vestirme.

—¿Y tú crees que tienes tiempo para pensar? —me dice desafiante—. Te recuerdo que allá afuera hay un montón de matones tras tu cabeza. ¿De verdad crees que puedes pensar en qué decisión vas a tomar? El tiempo corre, Shuichi.

—Pero yo no me siento preparado para esto… ¿No puedes ayudarme de otra forma? —replico—. Aunque sea deja que me esconda aquí por un tiempo mientras se resuelve todo.

—¿Te volviste loco o te golpeaste la cabeza cuando escapabas de los sicarios? —me dice en un tono irónico y con una expresión seria y algo enojada—. Te recuerdo que nadie puede saber que estás aquí. Es cierto que Tohma y sus matones no se atreverán a hacerte daño mientras estés bajo mi protección, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan que estás aquí. Ya todos mis sirvientes te vieron, y al menos la mitad conocen tu identidad: si te quedas aquí, así tal cual o escondido, más de alguno abrirá la boca y todo se irá a la basura. La idea es que nadie sepa de tu paradero.

—Ya lo sé, Eiri, pero me da vergüenza… —le digo apenado y con la cabeza gacha. ¿Es que no puede entender que yo no soy un libertino como él?

—Lamentablemente, mi querido Shuichi, sólo tienes dos opciones —me dice adoptando una pose explicativa digna de un profesor—: te quedas aquí y formas parte de mi harén de sirvientes, o te vas a la calle a dormir bajo un puente y a esperar que los sicarios den contigo y te vuelen los sesos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo en esta situación tan delicada? —le pregunto indignado, alzando la voz ligeramente.

—No estoy siendo cruel: trato de ser realista, Shuichi. —Su tono de voz se ha suavizado y, ahora, está intentando ser amable conmigo.

—Creo que fue un error venir a pedirte ayuda…

—Shu, no digas eso. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte y hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos.

—Entonces, busca otra solución. Yo no voy a ser tu esclavo ni nada parecido. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es mejor que me vaya —le digo poniéndome la bata de dormir. Y es que, como les contaré más adelante, llegué aquí con lo que traía puesto cuando escapé de casa, esto es, en pijama y en bata.

—¿Y a dónde piensas ir? Te recuerdo que no tienes dinero, ni tarjetas de crédito, ni ropa, ni una casa a la cual volver —hace una pausa—. Ah, se me olvidaba, también hay seis asesinos buscándote por todo Nibbiria para llevarle tu cabeza a tu querido tío, Tohma Seguchi. ¿Crees poder sobrevivir así?

—Está bien, me rindo —exclamo—. Tú ganas—digo sintiéndome totalmente derrotado.

Y es que Eiri tiene razón. Acabo de perder todo lo que tenía gracias a la ambición de mi tío. Jamás pensé que ese hombre al que solía ver como un padre, sería capaz de contratar a unos asesinos profesionales para darme muerte y así poder quedarse con toda mi fortuna. Aún encuentro que es algo imposible, creo que estoy viviendo un sueño, pero no: esta es mi triste realidad.

Eiri esboza una sonrisa victoriosa y, hasta cierto punto, lujuriosa. Me observa con esos ojos dorados e hipnotizadores que tanto me encantan y luego, se acerca a mí con ese aire depredador que le caracteriza. Su metro ochenta me intimida —pues soy de baja estatura— pero a la vez, siento que me brinda una protección indescriptible. Estar entre sus brazos es una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en la vida, y es que sentir cómo su calor me embarga y su aroma llena mis sentidos, es algo tan placentero como la vida misma.

—Sabia decisión, Shu —me dice seductoramente, apartando de su rostro los dorados cabellos que se pegan en su frente—. Ya tengo todo absolutamente planeado. Llamaré a Mr. K para que venga por ti mañana en la mañana: él se encargará de todo. Ya sabes que él es experto con esto de los «cambios de _look_». Mira que necesitamos que quedes irreconocible, ya que no queremos arriesgarnos a que Tohma se dé cuenta de que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

—Pareces algo emocionado… —susurro. Y es que no para de hablar, lo cual es raro ya que Eiri no es locuaz, muy por el contrario, es callado y de bajo perfil.

—También pensé que deberíamos darle aviso a la policía de que estás perdido, aunque no me sorprendería que tu tío dé el aviso de tu desaparición cuando se entere que los matones no hicieron su trabajo. Deberíamos esperar a que eso suceda… —Sigue hablando, ignorando completamente lo que he dicho.

—Eiri —le llamo para captar su atención y, afortunadamente, lo logro—. ¿Me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí?

—No, la idea es que podamos resolver pronto todo este asunto. Pero estaba pensando que deberíamos esperar a que se declare tu muerte presunta y a que Tohma herede tu fortuna; así, todo será más dramático cuando se descubra que estás vivo y que tu tío trató de matarte, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero yo no quiero que Tohma herede mi fortuna… Es la herencia que me dejaron mis padres…, no puedo permitir que él se quede con eso.

—Tranquilízate. Yo me voy a encargar de todo, te lo prometo. —Su tono conciliador y esa sutil sonrisa hacen que el coraje que tengo en este momento, se vaya dispersando poco a poco—. Bueno, por ahora, sube a mi habitación y date un baño. Le diré a Ayaka que te lleve una ropa que se dejó mi hermano la última vez que vino: tal vez, te quede buena.

Sólo atino a asentir suavemente. Aún me siento aturdido con todo lo que me ha pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas, y es que han sido tantas cosas —algunas tan terribles— que no sé cómo es que todavía sigo en pie y con la frente en alto. Necesito darme una ducha con suma urgencia, cambiarme de ropa y descansar. Sí, eso es. Merezco un descanso y tener un sueño reparador.

—Gracias —le digo esbozando una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que hacen brillar mi rostro, según Eiri.

—No tienes que agradecerme, tonto. Si te ayudo es porque eres mi prometido y eres muy importante para mí.

—¿Sólo eso? —pregunto con descontento—. ¿Sólo soy importante para ti? —Sus ojos dorados reflejan desconcierto. De seguro, no ha entendido qué es lo que quiero que me diga.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No vas a decirme que me amas o algo parecido?

—Tonto —me dice sonriendo suavemente—, te he dicho muchas veces que te amo. No hay necesidad de que lo diga a cada rato, ¿o sí?

—Olvídalo.

Suspiro con fastidio, rindiéndome totalmente a su insensibilidad. ¡¿Es que todos los hombres son iguales?! Bueno, yo también soy hombre, pero quizás soy una suerte de excepción; porque está demás decir que soy súper sensible, tímido y algo debilucho en cuanto a fuerza física. Todo lo contrario a él. ¿Será que cuando mis padres me concibieron, yo estaba destinado a ser mujer pero me arrepentí y terminé siendo hombre? Bueno, eso nunca podré saberlo y tampoco es momento para andar averiguándolo. Lo cierto es que ahora necesito saberme querido, y mi amado prometido no me ha entendido, o bien, no ha sabido interpretar mis palabras. En fin, mejor le hago caso y me doy una ducha… Ojalá que el agua caliente se lleve todos los malos recuerdos de la noche anterior…

Salgo de la biblioteca —que Eiri ocupa como estudio— dejándolo confundido, aunque sé que eso no le durará por mucho tiempo más. Hay tantos asuntos que resolver que agradecería enormemente el que se pusiera a solucionarlos de inmediato, pero, lamentablemente, muchos de los problemas que tenemos son de esos que necesitan tiempo y una absurda burocracia para hallar solución.

Una vez en el dormitorio de mi prometido, voy directo al cuarto de baño sin detenerme a admirar la inmensidad de la habitación. He de admitir que ésta es la primera vez que estoy aquí, y es tan curioso lo familiar que se me hace. Es como si toda mi vida hubiese transcurrido en este lugar.

Tras entrar al baño, me desnudo rápidamente y me meto a la ducha. Me hubiese gustado darme un baño de tina, pero creo que no es momento para eso: entre más rápido me deshaga de la suciedad que tengo pegada en el cuerpo, será mejor para mí. Cierro los ojos y doy un largo suspiro, mientras dejo que el agua tibia moje lentamente cada célula de mi piel.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo he estado en la misma posición sumido en mis pensamientos; pero el sonido de la puerta del cuarto al abrirse, me ayudó a bajar de la nube. Escucho unos pasos que se acercan al baño y, antes de que pueda advertirlo, la puerta se abre dejando entrar a una curvilínea y semidesnuda muchacha. Esto me alarma, pero la chica me ignora totalmente y sólo deja una ropa, cuidadosamente doblada, encima de la mesita que está junto a la ducha. Y asimismo como entró, desapareció de mi vista.

Después de secarme y vestirme, permanezco un largo rato frente al espejo contemplando mi horrendo aspecto. Mis cabellos rosados, a pesar de estar limpios, se ven opacos; mis ojos violetas que tanto le gustan a Eiri, ya no brillan como antes —sin contar las notorias ojeras debajo de ellos—, pues han visto la muerte misma, esa que tanto queremos evitar los seres humanos; y mi cuerpo luce delgado y débil, demacrado.

—¿Qué tanto haces mirándote al espejo? —dice una voz varonil a mis espaldas.

—¿Eiri? —pregunto, a pesar que es obvio que esa voz le pertenece a él.

—Ya es hora de cenar. Te estoy esperando —me dice acercándose a mí para abrazarme por la espalda.

—Yo…preferiría cenar acá —le digo cohibido. Y es que tenerlo tan cerca de mí, hace que me ponga nervioso, que mi corazón se acelere y mi respiración se agite. Mi rostro se ha sonrojado y él lo nota.

—No, Shuichi. Las reglas en esta casa son bien claras: nadie come en los dormitorios, ni siquiera yo.

—Está bien, vamos —digo de mala gana.

No quería bajar, no quería toparme con los sirvientes de Eiri. Es obvio que todos ellos me envidian, pues han de saber que, cuando nos casemos, tendrán que desaparecer de la vida de mi prometido. Yo no voy a permitir que él siga teniendo estos «_hobbies_» después de casado. Y él lo sabe. De hecho, cuando nos comprometimos, él me prometió que se desharía de sus esclavos antes de casarnos. Espero que cumpla con su palabra, sino lo obligaré a que lo haga.

El comedor de la mansión es un poco más pequeño que el de mi casa. Aquí fácilmente caen veinte personas, lo cual es demasiado considerando que Eiri vive solo. Una mesa muy grande para una sola persona. Como dueño de casa que es, se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras yo me acomodo a un costado. Sus esclavos se ponen de pie tras su espalda formando una pequeña fila. En total, son cinco: tres mujeres y dos hombres. Una de las chicas nos sirve la cena, mientras yo observo al resto de a uno por uno. No son la gran cosa, claro que las chicas son bastante exuberantes… Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de ellos.

—¿No vas a comer? —me pregunta Eiri. Otra vez estuve demasiado tiempo sumido en mis divagaciones—. Si no te gusta, puedo pedir que te hagan otra cosa.

—No, así está bien. No es necesario…

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás como ido? ¿Te sientes bien? —Eiri se muestra preocupado y eso me hace sentir feliz.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondo con desgano. Es obvio que no estoy bien, creo yo. Me siento cansado física y psicológicamente.

Eiri no me responde, quizás se dio cuenta que su pregunta estaba demás. No hay que ser adivino para saber que mi estado no es el mejor. Es decir, ¡acabo de escapar de la muerte! ¿Quién puede estar bien después de algo así? Bueno, tal vez Eiri sí pueda…

Agradezco que el resto de la cena transcurriera en total silencio. Ya no tengo ganas de hablar y mis ojos se cierran solos. Recién acabamos de cenar y Eiri me ha llevado a la sala de estar con el fin de pasar un tiempo juntos, y hacer hora para que sea tiempo de irse a dormir. Yo sólo quería acostarme, pero Eiri insistió tanto en que me quedara a su lado por un rato que no pude negarme a su pedido. Fue así que nos quedamos viendo una película. Estamos solos y tranquilos, pero el agradable clima del que gozamos es interrumpido por una inesperada visita

Como excusa para que no me vean, le digo a Eiri que voy al baño mientras un sirviente se dirige a abrir la puerta, dándome tiempo suficiente para esconderme.

—¡¿Eiri, viste las noticias?! —escucho una voz varonil exclamar con cierto drama. El recién llegado es Mr. K, un famoso director de cine y amigo íntimo de mi prometido y de mí. Por sus cabellos rubios y largos, sus ojos azulados y un acento extraño, es fácil saber que es extranjero—. Entraron a robar a la mansión de los Shindou, mataron a los sirvientes y Shuichi está desparecido —le cuenta con un ánimo turbado, obligando a Eiri a cambiar de canal y poner las noticias mientras yo sigo escondido viendo la escena. Mi amado finge sorpresa y preocupación al ver la noticia.

—Ya lo sabía, pero no había visto los noticieros —responde Eiri con cierta gravedad, mientras que la periodista del noticiero da los escabrosos detalles que maneja la policía.

Según la reportera, unos maleantes habían entrado a robar a mi casa, pero los sirvientes intentaron repeler el ataque, y al hacerlo habían sido asesinados por los supuestos ladrones. Sin embargo, no supieron explicar por qué no faltaba nada de valor en la casa, y tampoco el porqué me encontraba desaparecido. La policía manejaba varias tesis respecto a mí, desde un secuestro hasta un viaje al extranjero o un mero extravío. Los vecinos entrevistados dijeron que no habían escuchado los disparos ni nada parecido y, cómo no, si las armas de los tipos estaban equipadas con silenciadores, pues la idea de ellos era entrar a la casa y matarme sin que nadie se enterara, sino hasta el día siguiente. Lo que más me molestó de toda la noticia fue mi propio tío haciendo declaraciones, dándoselas de víctima y mostrándose conmocionado.

—¡Hipócrita! —exclamo saliendo de mi escondite. Eiri y Mr. K voltean a mirarme con expresión sorprendida.

—Shuichi… —K me observa incrédulo durante unos segundos, pero luego corre a abrazarme—. Shuichi, me alegra saber que estás bien. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Es una historia muy larga, Mr. K —suspiro—. Eiri te pondrá al tanto de todo, yo… me iré a dormir —le dije para luego despedirme, pues definitivamente necesito un descanso bien largo. Ya no quiero recordar lo que pasó, no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones y tampoco quiero inspirar lástima o algo parecido.

Según lo que Eiri me había comentado, y si es que no mal recuerdo, él me hará un espacio en su cama por esta noche. Tengo claro que aquella «invitación» tiene una doble intención, pero confío en que antes de que mi amado asome su nariz por la puerta del dormitorio, yo estaré profundamente dormido. Y debo decir que tengo el sueño pesado. Puede pasar un tren por mi lado y yo ni me enteraré. ¡Ni se imaginan lo mucho que me costaba levantarme para ir a la escuela! Era horrible. Toda una horda de sirvientes y despertadores sólo para sacarme de la cama. Y aún así era una tarea titánica. Pero bueno… aquellos tiempos ya terminaron, y ahora soy un multimillonario desaparecido.

En mi camino al dormitorio, no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantienen dos de los esclavos de Eiri. Se trata de un chico y una chica. El primero es un muchacho un poco más alto que yo. Tiene la espalda ancha, pero es delgado y de figura estilizada. Sus cabellos rojizos llegan más allá de sus hombros, y sus ojos de color marrón miran a la muchacha con cierta ternura. De más está decir que su cuerpo está prácticamente desnudo. Por su parte, la muchacha es la misma chica que entró al baño mientras me bañaba. De estatura es más pequeña que el otro esclavo, más o menos de mi porte, también de cabellos largos, pero castaños. Su cuerpo es muy delgado y no tan exuberante como el de las otras.

—¿Sabes quién es el chico al que el Amo dejó dormir en su cama? Me parece raro que se esté tomando tantas molestias con él —dice la chica con cierta molestia o, tal vez, celos.

—¿No lo sabes? —contrapregunta el muchacho, sorprendido. La chica niega con la cabeza—. Es el Joven Shuichi, el prometido del Amo.

—¿El Amo está comprometido? —exclama.

—Sí, desde hace dos años. Se supone que este año se casarían, pero escuché que el Amo quiere retrasar la boda.

—Ya veo… Aún así me parece raro. Ese chico nunca había venido a casa que yo recuerde.

—Creo que ha venido un par de veces, pero es la primera vez que se queda a dormir. Parece que algo malo pasó, porque estuvieron discutiendo durante mucho rato en la biblioteca.

Luego de eso, no entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que la chica le dijo, y tampoco me importa. Continúo con mi camino fingiendo que no he escuchado nada y agradezco que ellos no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Raudamente ingreso al dormitorio, me desvisto hasta quedar sólo en bóxer y luego, revuelvo los cajones del armario buscando un pijama de mi novio. No encuentro algo que me guste o que me quede bien, así que opto por colocarme la misma camiseta que había usado.

Así, tras lavarme los dientes con el dedo —ya que no tenía cepillo dental y me pareció poco higiénico usar el de Eiri—, me meto a la cama y me acomodo para dormir. Eso se suponía que haría, pero me fue imposible. Las sábanas y la almohada están impregnadas con el aroma de Eiri y es precisamente eso lo que me impide conciliar el sueño, aunque también está el hecho de que con sólo cerrar mis ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a mi mente como una mala película de terror. Ya no quiero dormir, no quiero tener pesadillas…

—¿Estás despierto? —Escucho la voz de Eiri susurrar cerca de mí. Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero al oír su voz, los abro inmediatamente—. Ya hablé con Mr. K: puedes estar tranquilo, él nos va a ayudar.

—Menos mal… —susurro.

—Le pedí que se encargara de tu cambio de imagen, así que mañana en la mañana vendrá por ti para llevarte a su casa.

Me quedo en silencio y suspiro cansado. A estas alturas, siento que mi cerebro no funciona del todo bien. Eiri me sonríe con cierta ternura y luego, se pone de pie para ponerse el pijama. Sin embargo, grande es mi sorpresa cuando noto que en realidad se está desnudando. Mi cara se pone roja de pura vergüenza y sólo atino a taparme con las sábanas completamente, para no mirar. Si fuera por mí me hubiera quedado observándole, pero el bochorno que siento es tan grande que no tengo más opción. Igual debo aceptar que miro por la orilla de la sábana, de vez en cuando.

—¿Para qué te tapas tanto? —me dice—. Recuerda que después de esta noche no seguirás siendo virgen.

—¡¿Y quién ha dicho que me dejaré?! —exclamo enojado y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No necesitas resistirte. Además, a partir de mañana serás mi esclavo y, desde ese momento, no tendré consideración contigo. Es mejor que lo hagamos ahora, calmada y apasionadamente. —Su voz seductora es tan irresistible que siento que mis oídos se derriten de sólo escucharla.

Sus grandes manos —comparadas a las mías— se apoyan en la cama para dejar que su rostro se acerque peligrosamente al mío. Sin embargo, antes de que eso suceda, mis manos se mueven rápidamente para ocultar mi rostro bajo las sábanas. Puedo imaginar la expresión molesta de Eiri y sé perfectamente que buscará la forma de «cobrarme» este desprecio. Creo que acabo de cometer un error muy grave, porque si es verdad que no tendrá consideración conmigo cuando me convierta en su esclavo, quiere decir que estoy muerto.

—Esta me la pagarás, Shindou Shuichi —me dice con cierto enojo, mientras se aleja de la cama.

De pronto, siento un tirón en las sábanas y, antes de que pueda advertirlo, ya estoy totalmente destapado. Eiri me dirige una mirada hambrienta y lujuriosa que me da escalofríos, mientras se relame los labios de forma obscena.

—Espera, Eiri… Yo no estoy listo para esto —le digo desesperado y algo asustado. Y es que… ¡es mi primera vez! ¡No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que le pasará a mi trasero! Está bien, tal vez no sea tan terrible. Sé perfectamente lo placentero que puede llegar a ser, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estoy aterrado, sobre todo por la fija mirada de Eiri, quien mantiene una ceja alzada mientras sus manos están posadas sobre sus caderas.

—Nadie está listo para esto la primera vez, pero no tienes que estar tan asustado. No voy a comerte ni nada parecido…aunque tal vez te «coma» un poco. —Su sonrisa fingida y forzadamente amable, en vez de tranquilizarme sólo me produce más escalofríos—. Descuida, seré muy cariñoso contigo… —me dice con voz aterciopelada, acercándose hacia mí con movimientos fríamente calculados y seductores.

Bueno, ya que estoy en esta situación, creo que no puedo hacer nada para evitar mi destino. Total, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar este momento, aunque yo hubiese preferido que fuese más tarde que temprano. Al menos, mi primera vez será con la persona que amo y a quien pienso entregarle el resto de mi vida. Supongo que eso es algo bueno.

Eiri se recuesta a mi lado y, desde esa posición, comienza a besarme, mientras una de sus manos acaricia mi abdomen por debajo de la camiseta.

—Vamos lento, ¿sí? —le pido con aire de doncella.

—Cómo tú quieras… Tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Esos ojos dorados adornados con unas espesas pestañas, se parecen a los ojos de un felino al acecho. Son tan expresivos e hipnotizantes que cada vez que los veo siento como mi ser se derrite. A veces me pregunto si acaso esta sensación también la tienen sus esclavos… Tengo tantos celos hacia esos mugrosos que espero tener muchas oportunidades para poder restregarles en la cara que me casaré con este sexy bombón.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —me pregunta observando fijamente mis pupilas, como si tratara de averiguarlo por sí mismo. Seguramente, mi estúpida sonrisa de victoria le ha llamado la atención.

—En nada —miento—, sólo estoy un poco nervioso. —Eiri me sonríe de forma fraternal, pasando su mano por mis cabellos. Pensé que me diría algo, pero no: se quedó callado.

Luego de estar un rato mirándonos, mi novio decide continuar con su tarea. Mi camiseta es sacada lentamente con cierta dificultad debido a mi torpeza, pero Eiri está siendo muy comprensivo y cariñoso conmigo. Más le vale, ¿no? Sus caricias me hacen vibrar elevándome al cielo tan sólo en segundos, produciendo en mí una especie de corriente que eriza mis cabellos y me inunda de placer. Esto es como el paraíso…

Un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre me obliga a moverme con inquietud, mientras mi novio juguetea con mis tetillas. Eso se siente rico, es electrizante y placentero. Me siento en las nubes…

—Ah… Eiri… —jadeo.

—Te gusta, ¿no? —Su voz expresa malicia. Me siento como caperucita roja a punto de ser comida por el lobo feroz y, ciertamente, Eiri está bastante cerca de parecer un lobo. Mi piel pareciera desvanecerse con sus caricias…

Sin darme cuenta y al cabo de unos minutos, estoy completamente desnudo teniendo a Eiri frente a mí con una expresión embelesada. Su mirada dorada recorre cada rincón de mi piel, grabando en su mente hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Eres tan hermoso, Shuichi —me dice con voz suave sin quitar su vista de mi delgado cuerpo—. Si con ropa ya eres hermoso, desnudo lo eres aún más… —Con movimientos oscilantes, pero a la vez seductores, Eiri termina de desnudarse hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior, subiéndose en la cama para posarse sobre mí—. Déjame probar tu miel…

—Eiri... —Logro articular sintiéndome avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir. Sé a lo que se refiere y eso es precisamente lo que me avergüenza, pero es que es…es… ¡tan asquerosito!

Creo que mi mente no logra procesar sus palabras en un cien por ciento, menos ahora que sus manos grandes, suaves y ágiles masajean cierta parte «delicada» de mí, cuyo nombre no diré. Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse caliente y excitado y, a ratos, mi mente se nubla impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

—Ya estás excitado —me dice Eiri, susurrándome al oído con una voz aterciopelada que me eriza los cabellos.

—Eiri… Ya no aguanto… —le digo con voz agitada.

—Lo sé, por eso me detendré un rato. No quiero que te corras tan pronto.

Sus ojos dorados me miran hambrientos, mientras yo trato de conectarme nuevamente con la realidad. Cuando lo logro, no puedo evitar fijarme en él: es tan sexy. Así, lo analizo lentamente y me doy cuenta que Eiri no está ni siquiera un poquitín excitado. Eso me molesta y me pone de mal humor. ¿Será que no soy suficiente como para excitarlo o qué? ¿Tal vez fui demasiado pasivo y por eso no se le paró?

En este momento comienzo a sentir envidia por esos mugrosos esclavos, porque claro, ellos son tan bellos, curvilíneos, atléticos y sensuales, que encienden a cualquiera. No como yo que con suerte me considero atractivo. Tal vez tengo la autoestima por el suelo, pero sinceramente, cada vez que me miro al espejo siento vergüenza de mí mismo. Yo no soy deseable como los esclavos de Eiri. Quizás a él le gusten los amantes osados, de esos que se tiran encima del otro y se restriegan hasta lograr su objetivo. Lástima que yo no sea así, soy demasiado vergonzoso para este tipo de cosas.

—¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta un tanto preocupado. Tal vez se deba a mi expresión molesta y decepcionada.

—No —respondo cortante. Y es que sí estoy molesto.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No.

—No seas mentiroso, estás molesto. Se te nota en la cara. —Su voz caprichosa me hace gracia—. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —le pregunto.

—Pues…para quitarte el enojo —me sonríe de forma picarona, acercando su rostro al mío.

—No es necesario, mejor continúa y terminemos con esto pronto —le digo sonando más molesto que antes. Me da pena contarle a Eiri la razón por la cual estoy fastidiado. Me entienden, ¿verdad?

—No lo digas como si fuera un mero trámite —me regaña—. Se supone que esto tiene que ser especial para ti.

—Eiri —le llamo para cambiar de tema—, ¿soy atractivo para ti?

—Por supuesto, te he dicho muchas veces lo hermoso que eres.

—Pero no me refiero a eso…

—Shu, no es el momento para que te pongas a pensar en tonterías, ni menos para hacer preguntas extrañas. —Me vuelve a regañar tratando de zafarse de esta situación—. Mejor continuemos.

Quedándome callado, observo a Eiri acomodarse entre mis piernas, ordenándome que las abra para tener mejor acceso a mis «partes». Ya no estoy tan avergonzado como en un principio, pero, de todas maneras, me resisto a esto. Definitivamente parezco una doncella virgen.

Mientras pienso en esto, siento una tibia y gran mano posarse sobre mi «cosita»… ¿Saben a lo que me refiero, cierto? Luego de eso, aquella mano comienza a subir y bajar apretándome suavemente, dándome una placentera caricia que con lentitud me encamina hacia el éxtasis. Algunas gotitas salen de la punta y resbalan por mi piel, pero rápidamente siento un cosquilleo y es la sedosa lengua de Eiri la que se desliza por mi glande. Creo que me derrito, literalmente.

—¡Ah! —Un gemido estruendoso escapa de mis labios, siéndome imposible el poder contenerlo debido al enorme placer que me generó esa sencilla acción.

La juguetona lengua de mi novio sigue moviéndose inquieta, lamiendo mi piel completamente sin dejar espacios libres de saliva. Me siento tan caliente que mi cuerpo se quema ya no sólo por el contacto de las manos de Eiri en mi piel, sino que se trata de un fuego que viene desde mi interior y que se propaga rápidamente, rogando ser apagado.

De pronto, siento que Eiri adentra mi pene en su boca, subiendo y bajando con una lentitud agonizante. Ahora sí creo que me muero…, pero de placer. Es una sensación agradable y extraña a la vez, algo que nunca había sentido. De hecho, se siente incluso mejor que mi mano. ¿Quién diría que te lo hagan con la boca puede ser tan exquisito? Y es que he pasado toda mi juventud dándome placer con la mano que me he perdido de las bondades de las experiencias sexuales con otras personas. Eso suena y me hace ver como un pervertido… Y no. No soy un pervertido, pero tal vez sea una cualidad que se pega con el tiempo. Creo que me estoy juntando mucho con mi novio.

—Parece que los disfrutas… —me dice en tono lascivo, lamiéndose los labios de forma obscena, mientras mi pene empieza a gotear—. No quiero que termines tan rápido, así que me detendré por un momento.

—¿Qué? —protesto desconcertado. ¿Quién se cree que es para dejarme así?

—¿Quieres que siga? Creí que no querías hacerlo, ¿ya cambiaste de opinión? —Su tono irónico me pone los nervios de punta. Detesto cuando intenta pasarse de listo conmigo.

—Escúchame bien, Eiri Uesugi, no voy a aguantar que me trates así.

—¿Tratarte así? ¿Así cómo?

—Da igual. Acaba con esto de una buena vez, quiero dormir —ordeno recuperando la compostura, pues a pesar que estoy excitado, a mi cerebro aún le queda algo de juicio.

—Shu-i-chi, me gusta cuando me das órdenes, ¿sabes? Eso me pone…

Esa expresión picante y su tono vulgar me producen un intenso escalofrío. Esto es demasiado para mí, para un niño decente como yo. Es decir, yo que he sido criado bajo una disciplina rigurosa no puedo soportar cosas como éstas. Me siento superado.

—Deja de decir vulgaridades, ¿no tienes decencia?

—En la cama, no. Esa palabra no existe para mí. —Su voz seductora y esos ojos hambrientos hacen que me estremezca. ¿Tendré que dejarme seducir por ellos y rendirme totalmente al placer?—. Deberías dejar de ser un reprimido sexual. Está claro que con las expresiones obscenas que hacías mientras te la chupaba, tú tampoco tienes decencia.

¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! Abro mi boca para reclamarle por lo que ha dicho, pero Eiri es más rápido que yo: casi siempre se adelanta a cualquier cosa que yo diga o haga. ¡Cómo me molesta eso! Así sella mis labios con un apasionado beso, haciendo disminuir mis ganas de protestar.

Sin darme cuenta, el juego de placer continúa lentamente. Nuestros cuerpos —desnudos completamente— se rozan de forma erótica y exquisita, calentándonos hasta hacernos transpirar y llevándonos a la culminación de una apasionada danza, que no me apetece narrar en este instante.

Una vez que hemos terminado, sólo me queda decir que fue un orgasmo increíble, uno como jamás lo imaginé. Me siento aletargado y con una extraña sensación de felicidad, es más, mi parte baja se siente algo incómoda y más sensible de lo normal, como cansada y un tanto ardiente. Es algo que me es difícil de explicar. Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo ni sé definir. Lo cierto es que antes de que pudiera tan siquiera incorporarme o recuperarme de lo reciente, Eiri me tiene con la piernas abiertas otra vez mientras unta sus dedos con un líquido que sale de una botellita azul. No logro ver la etiqueta para saber qué es, pero puedo darme una pequeña idea de para qué sirve. Ahora sí me dio miedo, más bien, tengo ¡pánico! Ojalá los dioses se apiaden de mí. ¡Por favor!

—Relájate… Si te tensas, te dolerá —me dice mientras un dedo se escabulle fácilmente por mi interior. Es incómodo, por no decir que duele, pero aún así no es tan terrible como creí…, por ahora.

Luego de varios minutos en los que Eiri preparó mi «entrada» (¿sonaría muy feo si dijera «recto» o «ano»?), tengo la sensación de que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Esto se me ha hecho eterno.

En fin. Les estaba diciendo que ya estoy listo para «recibir» a Eiri, o eso creo cuando veo masajear su enorme «cosa» para luego, ponerse un condón… Ahora sí me entra el pánico y me dan ganas de salir arrancando como gato asustado.

Ciertamente, agradezco que Eiri sea gentil conmigo, porque he de decir que no me dolió ni un poquito siquiera. Tal vez al inicio fue extraño, incómodo, pero no dolió… Bueno, para qué les miento: en realidad, sí dolió, bastante, pero soportable. Pudo ser peor…mucho peor. Igual, en un momento dado, pensé que me iba a morir desgarrado o algo similar.

Encantado les daría los mil y un detalles, pero se me hace tan fuera de lugar…, y no sólo eso, es que en verdad me da penita, digo, vergüenza. Lo importante es que sentir a Eiri dentro de mí fue una experiencia que me encantaría repetir, pero no ahora, ni mañana, ni pasado, porque me duele el cuerpo; incluso tengo el presentimiento de que mañana apenas me podré sentar. Y es que los huesos de la pelvis me duelen y hasta el coxis lo tengo adolorido. Me siento fatal, pero creo que valió la pena.

En este momento, Eiri se encuentra recostado a mi lado fumando un cigarrillo, mientras yo tengo mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Le he mirado de reojo en varias ocasiones y se ve bastante feliz por haberme desvirgado, lo cual ciertamente también me hace feliz, es decir, si él está alegre yo también lo estoy. Sin embargo, sé bien que todo este mundo paradisíaco sólo es una burbuja dentro de la terrible realidad. Allá afuera hay un grupo de sicarios tras mi cabeza, vi morir a mi gente y estuve a un paso de ser asesinado. Claramente, después de todo eso, no debiera estar ni feliz ni tranquilo, pero —como Eiri me dijo alguna vez— soy un joven fuerte y valiente, de esos que no flaquea ante nada ni nadie. Según él, éstas fueron las características que le gustaron de mí.

Si bien, no estoy al cien por ciento en ánimo ni en estabilidad sicológica, tener un orgasmo fue bastante reparador, más de lo que pensé que sería. Así que espero tener un sueño renovador, aunque creo que estaré rodeado de horribles pesadillas… Menos mal que tengo a Eiri a mi lado para que vele mis sueños…

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo II: El cambio

Hola,

aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Personalmente, no me está gustando esto de narrar en primera persona con Shuichi, porque no me identifico con él. Quería cambiar el narrador, pero como ya lo empecé así, se me hace de mal gusto cambiarlo u.u

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Mi esclavo millonario **

Removiéndome inquieto, abro los ojos después de varias horas de sueño. Estaba tan cansado que me dormí profundamente y ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado algo. Eso es un alivio, pues lo que menos quería eran sueños recordándome aquel hecho desafortunado.

Me acomodo de espaldas y me quedo contemplando el techo de esta habitación algo desconocida para mí, aunque claro, sé perfectamente en donde estoy. Sólo es cosa de mirar hacia mi lado derecho para recordar que me encuentro en el dormitorio de Eiri. Él aún está dormido y con sólo contemplar su rostro me doy cuenta de lo relajado que está. Se me hace hasta tierno… Claro… Él no tiene ninguna preocupación, su vida está prácticamente arreglada y asegurada para toda la eternidad… Me da hasta envidia. En cambio, yo no tengo nada. Ya no tengo familia, ni casa, ni dinero, ni sirvientes. Nada. Estoy solo y desvalido ante el mundo.

Tal vez suene exagerado o melodramático, pero siento que una parte de mí fue arrancada bruscamente. De verdad me siento solo y desvalido. Ya ni sé en quién confiar, porque aquella persona que llegué a considerar mi padre me traicionó debido a su enorme ambición. Menos mal que tengo a Eiri a mi lado, pero aún así no me siento seguro. Mi tío puede estar acechándome desde cualquier parte... Y, en cualquier momento, puede hacer su última jugada.

—Buenos días, Shuichi. —Eiri me saluda con voz somnolienta, removiéndose entre las sábanas sin abrir los ojos. Bosteza tapándose la boca y enseguida estira sus brazos.

—Buenas —digo sin ánimo, alejándome de él instintivamente como si quisiera evitar repetir lo de anoche.

Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, no quiero que lo de anoche vuelva a suceder, al menos no por ahora; porque mi cuerpo se siente pesado y adolorido, como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima. Y no es un chiste ni nada. Me duele todo. Todo. Si con sólo mover un dedo me duele hasta la punta del pelo. Claro que hay una parte que me duele más que cualquier otra.

—Qué poco entusiasmo —exclama bostezando—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias… Sólo que… extraño mi cama, mi almohada y mi osito de peluche.

Nostalgia, eso es lo que siento ahora. Quizás para Eiri sea un sentimiento desconocido, pero para mí ya es algo habitual: siempre he sido un tanto nostálgico, demasiado para mi gusto.

Me sorprende que mi prometido no haya dicho nada más tras mi respuesta, pues pensé que se reiría de mí o que saldría con algún comentario sarcástico por lo del osito de peluche, lo cual no es broma: en verdad duermo con uno. Mejor dicho, dormía… Aquel conejito rosado que guardo con tanto cariño y que vela mis sueños cada noche, es un preciado regalo de mis fallecidos padres, un regalo que me ha acompañado desde pequeño.

Quizás Eiri tiene sentimientos «nobles» y yo no me he dado cuenta de eso aún, aunque sé perfectamente que él es una buena persona, un buen hombre. Es decir, por algo mis padres lo eligieron para mí.

Es probable que se haya dado cuenta que estoy hablando con la verdad. Bueno, él sabe de la existencia de mi osito de peluche, lo que no sabe es que duermo con él.

—Tenía pensado ir a tu casa y recoger alguna de tus pertenencias —dice en tono reflexivo, mirándome por primera vez en el día—. Si quieres puedo traer el osito con el que duermes.

—¿¡Cómo sabes que duermo con él!? —exclamo con el rostro sonrojado. Eiri sonríe.

—Yo sé todo de ti, Shuichi. Y si no lo sé, lo averiguo. —Eiri hace una pausa, pero luego agrega—: ¿no crees que estás grandecito para dormir con osos de peluche?

Eso es precisamente lo que estaba esperando que me dijera. ¿Era necesario el tono irónico y esa mueca de superioridad? Claro, soy un tonto, olvidaba que estoy hablando del mismísimo Eiri Uesugi: un soltero arrogante, sarcástico y millonario

—Ese es mi problema, no tuyo. Así que no me molestes. —Eiri sonríe y suelta un pequeño bufido.

—Sólo espero que no duermas con él cuando te cases conmigo —me advierte con una suavidad sospechosa, escondiendo el tono de malicia que de seguro había pensado utilizar, pues sé que a Eiri le encanta molestarme.

Me sentí un tanto ofendido por sus palabras, pero no tengo ganas de discutir con él. Mejor me quedo calladito y hago como que no escuché. Hoy no tengo ánimos ni para sonreír, sin contar que me duele el trasero. Y mucho… Como será que hasta me da miedo ponerme de pie, porque, sinceramente, tengo la sensación de que mis piernas no serán capaces de sostener mi cuerpo. Me duele todo, de pies a cabeza.

—Pediré que nos traigan el desayuno, deberías ducharte por mientras —me informa sentándose en la cama, mostrándome su desnudo y bien formado pecho. ¿Dónde quedó eso de que nadie come en los dormitorios?—: recuerda que K vendrá por ti en un rato más.

—Lo sé, pero… —articulo apenado. ¿Cómo decirle que tengo una molesta punzada en el trasero, sin que se ría de mí?

—¿Pero? ¿Sucede algo?

—Es que… no me puedo mover… —susurro con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

La sonrisa picarona que Eiri me dirige era justo lo que quería evitar.

—Tranquilo, será así mientras te acostumbras —me dice quitándole importancia al asunto. Me alivia que no haya hecho algún comentario malintencionado.

—Pero me duelen las caderas…

—¿Sólo las caderas? —pregunta con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Eres un pervertido, Eiri —respondo exaltado, arrojándole una almohada a la cara para luego escapar al baño.

Afortunadamente, no me caí durante mi impetuosa carrera hacia la regadera y, ciertamente, agradecí que mis piernas resistieran mi peso. Lo mejor de todo es que el cuerpo no me duele tanto como creí, así que espero que el agua caliente sea suficiente para amainar esta sensación molesta.

Puedo oír a Eiri gritando improperios en mi contra y jurándole a los cuatro vientos que se vengará de mí por lo del almohadazo. Me causa gracia, pero él se lo buscó.

En fin. Metiéndome a la regadera, doy el agua y me sumerjo bajo ella, dejando que las finas gotas vayan mojando mi piel. Cierro los ojos y me relajo… Me relajo tanto que ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando Eiri ingresa al baño y se queda mirándome pasmado durante varios minutos —seguramente— admirando mi cuerpo desnudo. Y es que, por si no lo había dicho, la ducha tiene mamparas.

—¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí? —grito, causando que Eiri esboce una sonrisa picarona.

—Eso no importa, tonto. ¿Acaso no puedo admirar tu cuerpo desnudo? —Le miro con el rostro desencajado sin saber qué responder ante eso. Pensé en reclamarle, pero sinceramente no sé qué decirle.

—Pues, en vez de ponerte a observar mi desnudez, deberías estar en mi casa, con cara de víctima y de prometido preocupado; lamentando mi «pérdida» y preguntándote qué rayos fue lo que pasó y en dónde estoy —le reclamo alzando la voz con cierta indignación, ya que se supone que, como mi novio, debería aparentar el estar preocupado por no saber sobre mi paradero y conmocionado por lo sucedido en mi mansión. Al menos, yo lo veo así.

—Tranquilízate, ya habrá tiempo para hacer el papel de víctima. Además, siempre puedo inventar alguna excusa, Shuichi.

—¿Y lo dices así tan campante?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? ¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar o que haga una escena dramática de teleserie? No seas ridículo.

Me quedo en silencio haciéndome el desentendido ante sus palabras, creyendo que tal vez tiene algo de razón. Eiri no es el tipo de persona que hace «escenitas» y creo que fui un iluso al pensar que podría llegar a hacer un buen rol de víctima. Claramente, me equivoqué.

Cierro la llave del agua caliente y me preparo para salir de la ducha bajo la atenta mirada de Eiri. Debo aceptar que ya no me da tanto pudor que él me vea desnudo, aunque sí me incomoda el descarado escrutinio de sus ojos dorados: es como si su mirada me quemara la piel.

Rápidamente me envuelvo en una toalla mientras Eiri se mete en la ducha. Por supuesto, me detuve a observar a mi Adonis, pues anoche no tuve la oportunidad para mirar con detenimiento cada recoveco de su cuerpo atlético. Eiri es tan sexy que con sólo mirarlo siento que un calorcito me invade y me quema por dentro, ni qué decir del cosquilleo que se apodera de la parte baja de mi vientre.

Con el rostro rojo como un tomate, me doy vuelta con rapidez esperando que Eiri no haya notado mi descarada inspección, porque eso sí que me daría vergüenza. Tampoco quiero imaginar lo que me diría ni lo mucho que me molestaría: no es agradable ser blanco de sus burlas.

Salgo del baño con el rostro sonrojado, pero se me pasa al poco andar. Mi cuerpo ya está seco, así que sólo debo colocarme la muda de ropa que utilicé el día anterior. Me carga usar la misma ropa durante dos días, pero teniendo en cuenta mi situación no puedo quejarme. Es más, debería agradecer el que Tatsuha haya dejado ropa aquí, porque de lo contrario tendría que andar desnudo o con una bata encima o con la ropa de Eiri. Quién sabe…

A penas termino de vestirme, llaman a la puerta. Seguramente, es el desayuno, lo cual agradezco, pues ya tengo hambre.

Luego de llenar mi estómago hambriento y hablar con Eiri un rato, nuestro amigo K llega a buscarme. Él es director de cine, un hombre que ama las películas de guerra y las de acción. Su pasión en la vida —además de su profesión— son las armas de fuego, por lo que intimida un poco notar que siempre anda trayendo una. Bueno, en su tierra natal eso es normal, pero aquí no; y a pesar que lleva diez años viviendo aquí, aún no se le quita esa manía de andar repartiendo balazos a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, es nuestro mejor amigo, él único que Eiri y yo tenemos en común. De hecho, yo se lo presenté a Eiri hace ya unos 5 años atrás. Ah, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer… Y no, no fue ayer. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Al parecer, K tiene todo listo para cambiar mi aspecto, así que rápidamente me arrastra hacia las afueras de la casa de Eiri. Con suerte alcancé a darle un pequeño beso, para luego ser metido a la fuerza al lujoso auto de K. Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para besar a Eiri todo lo que yo quiera.

De camino a la casa de mi amigo, todo fue un absoluto silencio. K estuvo mirándome de reojo como si estuviera sorprendido de mi tranquilidad. O tal vez, lo que le sorprendía era que haya aceptado la descabellada propuesta de Eiri. Quien sabe. Lo cierto es que cuando llegamos a su casa, no paró de hablar ni de dar órdenes.

—Bien, mi querido Shuichi, a partir de ahora comenzaremos con tu transformación —anunció riendo como desquiciado, con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Qué me harás?

—No es la gran cosa, mi pequeño Shu. Sólo cambiaremos el color de tu cabello y lo cortaremos un poco.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Bien, hazme el favor de sentarte aquí —me dice indicándome una silla frente a un mueble con un espejo—. Tomoe se encargará de tu transformación, ¿estamos?

Muevo la cabeza en señal de aceptación e, inmediatamente, Tomoe —un reconocido estilista y maquillador— comienza a hacer malabares en mi cabeza para dejarme con el cabello más corto y de un color castaño claro con reflejos verdosos. Después de eso, esparce una crema de color piel sobre mi rostro, delinea mis párpados y me obliga a colocarme unas lentillas de color azul. Luego me pone frente a un espejo y mis ojos se abren como platos. Estoy impactado. ¿Quién es el sujeto que está frente a mí? Claramente no soy yo, no me reconozco. Sé que el cambio ha sido nimio, pero es increíble lo diferente que me veo. No lo puedo creer.

—_¡Nice! _—exclama K al ver el resultado—. Con esto, ni Eiri será capaz de reconocerte.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto algo inseguro. Es decir, sólo fueron un par de cambios, sigo siendo yo.

—¡Por supuesto! Estás irreconocible, aunque aún faltan algunas cosas. Si quieres ser esclavo de Eiri debes estar impecable y presentable en todos los sentidos. Así que Mizuki te arreglará las uñas de las manos y los pies, luego te darás un baño y te pondrás el traje que Eiri compró exclusivamente para ti.

No sé si debería sentirme emocionado porque Eiri ha comprado algo para mí. Y es que me da escalofríos de sólo imaginarme el tipo de traje que ha de ser. Espero estar a tiempo para arrepentirme, aunque algo me dice que ya es demasiado tarde. Creo que estaba muy desesperado cuando acepté la propuesta de mi novio. ¡Rayos!

Asintiendo a cada una de las órdenes de K, dejo que Mizuki haga su trabajo en mis uñas: las corta, las lima y hasta me exfolia las manos y pies. Ignoro cuánto tiempo estuve sentado, lo cierto es que después de que terminó, fui depilado desde cuello hasta los pies y obligado a darme un baño de tina con sales aromatizantes, espuma, jabones y un sin fin de cosas más, sólo para que después me embetunaran en crema y perfumes.

Hastiado, termino encerrándome en la habitación de K, cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con una bata, mientras admiro estupefacto el «modelito» que yace ante mí. ¡Ni muerto me pongo esa cosa! ¿Qué rayos se ha creído Eiri? ¿Se está burlando de mí? Estoy enojado, más bien, furioso. No sé en qué estaba pensando Eiri cuando compró esa porquería. Ni crea que me lo pondré. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

De reojo, observo el dichoso trajecito, que por cierto no me tapará nada. De hecho, sólo son correas de látex .Si me pongo eso quedaré totalmente expuesto… ¡Ay, qué alguien me ayude!

—¿Shuichi? ¿Ya te vestiste? —pregunta K desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Dile al mugroso de Eiri que no pienso ponerme esta porquería!

—¿Oh? Pero si él lo compró para ti con todo su amor.

—¡Su amor mis testículos! No pienso ponérmelo —grito enojado. Si Eiri cree que seré parte de sus perversiones, está muy equivocado.

—Está bien, tranquilo, le llamaré enseguida.

Puedo escuchar los pasos de K alejarse de la habitación.

Frustrado, cansado y enojado me recuesto sobre la cama para admirar el techo y pensar en el embrollo en el que me he metido. Estoy tan arrepentido, pero ya metí los pies hasta el fondo y no sé cómo salir de esto: quiero a mi mamá.

—Shu, Eiri está al teléfono: quiere hablar contigo. —K ha entrado en la habitación con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Se lo arrebato sin decir nada y lo pongo en mi oreja.

—Ni creas que me pondré eso, Eiri Uesugi.

—Lo supuse, pero tranquilo. Si quieres, no te lo pongas; pero después ni pienses en hacer berrinches de este tipo, porque no voy a aceptarlo. —Su voz suena molesta y dudo que sea por mi «berrinche».

—Está bien, después me pondré todo lo que quieras —respondo resignado.

—Más te vale, porque ya te dije que no tendré consideraciones contigo.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste. —Suspiro—. ¿Estás en casa?

—No, estoy en la mansión Shindou.

—¿Eh? ¿En mi casa? —pregunto sorprendido. Si bien me había dicho que iría, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo hoy mismo.

—Sí, la policía aún está aquí y no me dejan pasar. Me han estado haciendo algunas preguntas y me citaron para declarar.

—Oh, ya veo…

—También están los periodistas: creo que hice un buen papel como novio tremendamente afectado con lo sucedido. Me hicieron preguntas durante un rato, pero la policía ya los despachó.

—Más te vale que hayas fingido bien, mira que con esa tranquilidad insensible que te gastas, capaz que te consideren sospechoso.

—No digas estupideces: soy el que más ha perdido con todo esto.

—¿Disculpa? El único que ha perdido aquí soy yo —le digo indignado. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso si, por el contrario, él se ha ganado un nuevo esclavo?

—Como sea, nos vemos después.

La llamada se corta y yo me quedo con ganas de decirle a Eiri unas cuantas cosas. Es más, tuve que contenerme para no arrojar el teléfono contra la muralla, porque de hacerlo K me habría matado a balazos. En fin, al menos pude evitar una bochornosa escena en la que yo era partícipe modelando esta cosa que ni siquiera es digna de ser llamada traje. Lo que no sé ahora es qué me pondré.

—¿Y bien? —me pregunta K para llamar mi atención.

—Eiri dijo que no me lo pusiera.

—_Good_, entonces, irás desnudo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loco? —grito exaltado, poniéndome de pie para enfrentarle.

—¿Y cómo piensas ir? Recuerda que serás un esclavo, tienes que acostumbrarte ahora.

—Pero…

—Escucha, Shuichi, si quieres que esto resulte y que Tohma no te descubra, tienes que cooperar y dar lo mejor de ti. Ya es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas.

—Lo sé —digo resignado—, pero ¿andar desnudo?: eso es demasiado para mí.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de aceptar la propuesta de Eiri.

—Ya sé. —Me cruzo de brazos, enojado conmigo mismo.

—Bien, ahora ponte esto —me dice sacando de la nada una tanga masculina. Mi rostro se desfigura por el horror de ver algo tan diminuto, pero imagino que es mejor que andar desnudo—. Te tapará lo justo y necesario, así que no puedes quejarte. Además, Eiri me envió una capa para que uses encima.

—De acuerdo…

Resignado, le hago señas a K para que se retire y, enseguida, me quito la bata para ponerme la tanga. Claro que antes de hacerlo, me quedo mirándola por largo rato como si se tratara de un bicho raro. Me da vergüenza usar algo así, pero creo que empiezo a entender que en este «oficio» hay que dejar de lado el pudor y la decencia. Definitivamente, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer esto.

Una vez listo, me pongo la bata nuevamente. Justo en ese instante, la nana de K aparece para avisarme que el almuerzo está listo. No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, es más, pensé que aún era temprano. Sin embargo, si lo medito con detenimiento, entre el corte y teñido del cabello me demoré como una hora, con la manicure fue otra hora más, y así sucesivamente. Ahora entiendo por qué las horas transcurrieron tan rápido.

Al bajar al comedor, me doy cuenta que K y yo estamos solos. Todos se han ido ya. Supongo que es lo mejor, porque creo que mi amigo tiene muchas preguntas que hacerme. Muchas dudas que sólo yo puedo desvanecer. Imagino que Eiri no le dio muchos detalles de lo sucedido, lo cual era de esperarse, pues el afectado soy yo. Soy el único indicado para contar, con lujo de detalles, el infierno que viví hace dos noches atrás.

La nana nos sirve el almuerzo: un poco de arroz y carne con salsa de champiñones, acompañado de algunas ensaladas y vino tinto. Tengo hambre, así que, sin perder el tiempo, comienzo a engullir todo lo que hay a mi paso. Y el que diga «engullir» no quiere decir que parezca un animal hambriento arrasando con todo, no olviden que soy un multimillonario y, por tanto, comer se vuelve un arte tan complejo como la pintura. Siempre hay que ser elegante y mantener el decoro por sobre todas las cosas.

—Shuichi —dice K—, Eiri me estuvo contando lo que sucedió. Aún no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso y estés tan tranquilo.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer, K: no saco nada con llorar y lamentar mi situación.

—Lo sé, pero ¿estás bien con eso? —Su voz varonil suena preocupada, y sus ojos azules se posan sobre mí con aire paternal. Suspiro.

—Claramente, no. Pero sólo me queda ser fuerte, ¿no crees? Además, tengo a Eiri a mi lado y también a ti.

—Shuichi… No quería preguntarte, pero ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? Eiri me dijo algunas cosas, pero ya sabes como es: todo lo explica resumidamente para ahorrar palabras.

—Ni me lo digas: me encanta que sea tan comunicativo —digo con ironía. K sonríe.

—Es cierto, Eiri es un hombre de pocas palabras, no entiendo cómo puedes llevarte tan bien con él.

—Supongo que eso es lo que llaman «amor», ¿no? —Los labios de K se curvan en una fina sonrisa, para luego llevarse a la boca su copa de vino.

—Es posible, pero no nos desviemos de lo importante.

—Es cierto… Es una historia larga, K. ¿Estás seguro de querer escucharla?

—Descuida, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —me dice con tono despreocupado—. Soy todo oído.

—Pues… hace un mes, sin querer, oí una conversación de mi tío y otro sujeto en la oficina de la gerencia. —Comencé a explicar—. Mi tío le decía al sujeto que ya tenía todo listo para deshacerse de mí y quedarse con toda mi fortuna, entre otras cosas.

—¿Por eso contrataste guardaespaldas?

—Sí, lo hice por precaución. Al principio, me costó creer que mi tío estuviera urdiendo un plan en mi contra, pero ya había notado algunas acciones sospechosas en él que me habían hecho dudar. Incluso Eiri me había dicho que desconfiara de él. —Hice una pausa para beber vino.

»Entonces, decidí reunir a mis sirvientes y a los guardaespaldas que contraté para explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabíamos cuándo atacaría Tohma, así que debíamos estar preparados para toda eventualidad, incluso tomé un curso para manejar armas de fuego y también instruí a mis sirvientes. Fue un mes horrible, porque vivía día a día pensando que tal vez sería el último. Es más, ni siquiera podía dormir en la noche.

»Antes de ayer, recién me había acostado, ya casi todos los sirvientes dormían y sólo los guardaespaldas merodeaban por la casa. Yo no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que el pecho me dolía, parecía que mi cuerpo intentaba mantenerme despierto por alguna razón. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama buscando dormirme, hasta que Walter, mi mayordomo, apareció en mi habitación, asustado y agitado.

»—Joven Shuichi, levántese —me dijo moviéndome con urgencia—. Tiene que salir de aquí. ¡Rápido!

»—¿Qué está pasando, Walter? —pregunté preocupado y medio desorientado.

»—No haga preguntas, sólo apresúrese. Aquí tiene su bata y sus zapatos de descanso. —Confundido, sólo atiné a ponerme la bata y los zapatos, mientras Walter sacaba el revólver que estaba bajo mi almohada—. Tenga, la necesitará —me dijo haciéndome entrega del arma.

»—¿Qué sucede?

»—Ellos han venido por usted, tiene que salir de aquí.

»—¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo? —Walter ignoró mis preguntas y sólo me tomó del brazo para obligarme a caminar.

»Salimos por el pasillo y rápidamente entramos a la biblioteca. Yo seguía confundido, pero el sueño se me había esfumado y en mi mente sólo hacía eco mi espíritu de sobrevivencia. Sabía que tenía que arrancar, pero estaba asustado e histérico. Recuerdo que el sonido de unos disparos llegó a mis oídos y, si bien fingí no escucharlos, mi alma y mi cuerpo entero se estremecieron.

—En las noticias dijeron que los vecinos no escucharon balazos —intervino K.

—Yo sí los escuché. Los tipos tenían silenciadores, pero nosotros no —expliqué—.

—Comprendo —dijo reflexivamente, luego agregó—: puedes continuar.

—Pues, cuando llegamos al piso inferior, salimos al patio trasero por una puerta que sólo está accesible si se entra a la biblioteca del segundo piso. Escuché más disparos y unos gritos estremecedores, entonces, mis nervios colapsaron y comencé a temblar.

»—No puedo más, Walter —dije casi sin aliento.

»—No diga eso, Joven Shuichi: haga un último esfuerzo. Tiene que salir vivo de aquí. Hágalo por nosotros. —Asentí dudoso, tembloroso y al borde del llanto.

»Estuvimos detenidos en el jardín por unos momentos hasta que escuchamos los gritos de unos hombres que decían que habíamos salido por atrás. Entonces, reanudamos la marcha. Un guardaespaldas salió a defendernos, pero fue rápidamente abatido por los matones. Eran seis en total. Lo sé porque los vi cuando me tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo.

»—¡No dejen que escape! —dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros disparaban. Por suerte, estábamos lejos de ellos y no tenían buena puntería.

»—¡Rápido, Joven Shuichi, suba! —me dijo Walter ayudándome a escalar el muro que daba a la calle.

»—No puedo, no alcanzo.

»—¡Ahí vienen! ¡Rápido!

»—Pero, Walter, no puedo dejarte aquí —le dije preocupado, porque él se había vuelto mi padre desde que los míos murieron. Él era muy importante en mi vida. Era mi amigo, mi confidente, mi todo. Sabía que si saltaba por el muro, él se quedaría ahí esperando su muerte.

»—No se preocupe por mí: yo estaré bien. —Con la desesperación a flor de piel, junté fuerzas y logré subirme a la muralla.

»—Walter —llamé a modo de despedida. Él sólo me miró y sonrió, como si con eso me dijera lo agradecido que estaba por haberme acompañado durante todos estos años.

»Después de eso, salté hacia el otro lado. Y corrí. Corrí sin parar, sin importarme siquiera el dolor agudo en mi tobillo izquierdo al torcérmelo por caer mal. Escuché los gritos de mis captores, pero no fui capaz de mirar hacia atrás. Sólo corrí y corrí: con el alma abatida y el pecho oprimido. Y así, sin darme cuenta, pasé la noche corriendo por las calles. Caminé durante horas hasta alejarme lo suficiente para poder recuperar el aliento. Recién cuando me aseguré de que mis captores habían perdido mi rastro, me detuve a descansar sentándome en la calzada.

—Debió ser terrible para ti —dice K una vez que acabo mi relato.

—Lo fue —respondo con voz rasposa, aguantándome las ganas de llorar. Mi garganta se siente apretada—, y aún lo es. —Mi voz se quiebra y un débil sollozo escapa de mis labios. Ya no puedo aguantar más este dolor. Necesito desahogarme. Comienzo a llorar…

—Ven aquí —me dice con tono suave y aire paternal, a la vez que me estrecha entre sus brazos de forma protectora—. Haces bien desahogándote —me dice acariciando mis cabellos—: llora todo lo que quieras…

Después de varios minutos de un llanto desconsolado, mis sollozos desaparecen y se convierten en débiles suspiros. Gracias a esto me siento mucho mejor, incluso diría que mis ánimos se han renovado y que el pasado ha quedado atrás. Sin duda necesitaba desahogarme, echar afuera toda esa pena y angustia.

—Ya me siento mejor, gracias —le digo a K, separándome de él.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Shuichi —me dice con ese tono paternal de antes—, Eiri y yo te ayudaremos como sea: no dejaremos que Tohma se salga con la suya.

—Muchas gracias, K. Me alegra saber que puedo contar con ustedes: de no ser así, no sé que sería de mí.

Intercambiamos sonrisas y luego, terminamos de comer para después acabar con los arreglos de mi cambio de imagen.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde por fin estuve listo para ser presentado a mi nuevo amo. Mi cabello castaño verdoso topaba mis hombros gracias a las extensiones de cabello que me pusieron, mis ojos ahora lucían un color más azulado y en mis orejas se podían vislumbrar varios aros sobrepuestos, haciéndolas parecer un mini árbol de navidad.

Mi humanidad era cubierta sólo por la tanga masculina, pero K me colocó una suerte de capa con capucha que me cubría de pies a cabeza. Menos mal, porque ni loco saldría a la calle trayendo sólo una tanga.

—A partir de este momento, Shuichi, ya no serás tú —anuncia K—. Una vez que crucemos la puerta, pasarás a ser un esclavo que deberá cumplir los deseos de su amo. Y más vale que te acostumbres a este nuevo estilo de vida con rapidez, porque así nos evitaremos cualquier sospecha. —Asentí atento a cada palabra—. Eiri te explicará mejor de qué va todo esto, pero recuerda, por sobre todas las cosas, que Eiri será tu amo y que no puedes tratarlo como a un igual. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Bien. Es hora de irnos.

Algo nervioso e inseguro traspaso el umbral de la puerta y, con sentimentalismo mal disimulado, dejo atrás mi antigua vida. Me queda un camino largo y difícil de recorrer, pero sé que mientras Eiri y K me estén apoyando, daré lo mejor mí. No puedo darme el lujo de flaquear, porque ahora se viene mi venganza. Quiero que Tohma sufra, que sea incapaz de disfrutar cada uno de los centavos que dejé: quiero que se arrepienta por haberme traicionado.

Estoy consciente de que lo más correcto, en una situación así, es ir a la policía y confesar todo: dejar que ellos y la justicia se encarguen de mi tío. Pero no. Yo no quiero eso. No aún. Quiero darle una lección a Tohma para que se arrepienta de lo que hizo el resto de su larga existencia. Sé que la justicia llegará en algún momento y estoy conforme con ello, pero por ahora no es mi prioridad. Ya habrá tiempo para ello y mientras esté desaparecido, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, creo. Eiri debe saber mejor, pues él es abogado, además de ser el excéntrico dueño de una importante minera. Yo no sé de esos temas, ya que soy un simple administrador de empresas, heredero de una enorme cadena de hoteles.

Como sea, ya casi llegamos al hogar de Eiri y mi nerviosismo aumenta con cada metro que avanza el automóvil. Como será, que mi corazón palpita tan fuerte que siento su golpeteo incesante contra mi cavidad torácica**.**

Al llegar, bajo del auto junt caminamos hasta la entrada. Allí permanecemos por varios minutos sin atrevernos a tocar el timbre. Y es que a mi me da pánico enfrentar a Eiri con estas fachas y K, por otro lado, parece entender mi sufrimiento.

—Ya no puedes arrepentirte —me dice a modo de consuelo.

—Eso no me ayuda —le digo con tono de reproche—. No quiero hacer esto. ¡Me da vergüenza!

—Debiste pensar en eso antes.

—¡Pero sí lo hice! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Eiri tenga tanto poder de convencimiento, y que sea tan irresistible que se me haga imposible decirle que no —exclamo con drama y cierto aire de berrinche—. Además, se veía tan emocionado que, a pesar de que la idea me daba escalofríos, no pude negarme a sus ojos de cachorrito. ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Eran sus ojos de cachorrito! No pude evitarlo.

—Pero Eiri no pone ojos de cachorrito, ese eres tú —me rebate haciendo gala de sus conocimientos. Y tiene razón. Eiri no pone ese tipo de expresiones, pero ni yo consigo comprender en qué momento acepté hacer esta locura. Imagino que sencillamente no puedo negarme a los encantos de Eiri.

—Es que no lo has visto —digo como si esperara convencerlo, pero está claro que no sucederá.

Desvío la mirada contemplando el paisaje y K me observa sonriendo, pensando seguramente que soy un tonto enamorado.

Inevitablemente, mientras miro a mi alrededor, y recuerdo cómo llegué a casa de Eiri…

Estando sentado en la calzada, me sentía tan molido y apaleado que pensé que no podría moverme más. Mi tobillo torcido me recordaba el porqué m encontraba allí deambulando por las calles en plena madrugada No sabía a dónde ir, pero mis pies me llevaron inconscientemente a la casa de Eiri.

Nibbiria es una ciudad calificada como paradisíaca, próspera gracias a su atractivo turístico y la explotación de sus recursos naturales. No sé si lo he dicho, pero mi familia es dueña de una cadena hotelera famosa y altamente cotizada por estos lados. Claro, actualmente, yo soy el dueño y único administrador, pues heredé toda la fortuna cuando mis padres murieron. En fin.

A duras penas, reanudé mi andar rumbo a la casa de Eiri, pues él era mi única opción. Por supuesto, pensé en ir a la policía o ir con K, pero tuve miedo de hacer lo primero. Y es que una angustiosa, fuerte e inexplicable duda, invadió mis entrañas mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas. Estaba perturbado, en shock, así que sólo pude hacerle caso a mis ansias de saberme protegido. Por eso, corrí desesperadamente a los brazos de Eiri. No soy muy conciente de cómo llegué, sólo sé que ya estaba amaneciendo y que mi tobillo aún dolía

—Lo siento, pero no damos limosnas —me dijo una de las sirvientas de Eiri, Mizuki.

—Necesito ver a Eiri —pedí con urgencia.

—El amo no puede atenderle.

—Lo hará —dije molesto, perdiendo la paciencia. Hice a un lado a la mujer y entré, recorriendo rápidamente el amplio jardín. Entré a la casa y fui directo a las escaleras, en donde estaba el estudio de Eiri.

Mis memorias se ven interrumpidas. K ha tocado el timbre y rápidamente la reja de entrada se ha abierto, dejándonos el camino libre hacia el interior del jardín. No sé si lo había mencionado, pero Eiri tiene una casa bastante grande, claro que no es una mansión como la mía, sólo es una casa grande. Es un lugar ostentoso, perfecto para alguien como Eiri, alguien a quien le encanta restregarle en la cara a los demás lo millonario que es. Totalmente contrario a mí: no me gusta ser ostentoso. Entre más sencillo, mejor.

Al llegar a la puerta, una chica con los senos al aire nos recibe haciendo una leve reverencia, dejándonos pasar mientras nos dice que el amo viene enseguida. K camina por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la sala de estar y ahí nos quedamos de pie esperando a Eiri.

Está demás decir que estoy nervioso. Las piernas me tiemblan y ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a mi alrededor. Lo mejor de todo es que traigo la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de la capa, por lo que nadie puede ver mi rostro avergonzado.

—Se me había olvidado decirte —dice K de improviso, susurrándome—: como nadie puede saber quién eres, usarás un nombre falso. Te llamarás Ryuichi.

—¿Ryuichi? —repito—. De acuerdo.

—No tendrás que preocuparte por los documentos que acrediten tu identidad, porque no los necesitarás. El nombre es sólo para que tu amo te identifique. ¿Estamos?

—Sí.

Creo que necesitaré tiempo para acostumbrarme a mi nuevo nombre. En realidad, necesitaré tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto… Suspiro apesadumbrado mientras escucho unos pasos que se acercan a nosotros. Imagino que es Eiri. No quiero verle y no quiero que me vea así, pero supongo que es inevitable. Tengo que hacerme de ánimos para comenzar con esta nueva vida: mi vida como esclavo.

—K, qué gusto verte —exclama Eiri con falsa sorpresa, acercándose a nosotros. Saluda a K con un abrazo.

—Igualmente, Eiri.

—¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

—Creo que ya te lo había comentado —anuncia—: vine a traerte un regalo. Espero que te guste.

—Pero no estoy de cumpleaños, K. ¿Por qué el regalo?

—Eso es lo de menos, Eiri: no necesito que sea tu cumpleaños para traerte un presente —explica mientras me jala del brazo para que me acerque más—. Él es Ryuichi —dice señalándome—, tu regalo y tu nuevo esclavo.

—Interesante… —susurra esbozando una sonrisa que me da escalofríos.

Eiri se acerca sigilosamente para quedar frente a mí, muy cerquita. Con su mano me obliga a levantar el rostro, y la capucha se cae dejándome al descubierto. Sus hermosos ojos se abren de par en par mostrando evidente sorpresa, y eso me hace recordar las palabras de K: «con esto, ni Eiri será capaz de reconocerte». Parece que tenía razón.

—Ryuichi, ¿no? —pregunta para confirmar, mirándome extasiado mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, Amo —susurro muy bajito. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Es lindo —exclama, dirigiéndose a K—, me gusta.

—Qué bueno, porque lo elegí especialmente para ti.

—Gracias, K.

—De nada, estoy para servirte.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —pregunta por mera cortesía.

—No, gracias, no te preocupes. Ya tengo que irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún. Lamento no poder quedarme un rato.

—Descuida, entiendo.

—Bueno, cuida a Ryuichi.

—Lo haré —dice sonriendo.

K se despide y quedamos solos en la sala de estar. Yo, como aún sigo avergonzado, me he quedado con la cabeza gacha contemplando el suelo, esperando vanamente que este se abra y me trague. ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?

—Ven conmigo, Ryuichi: te mostraré la casa y tu dormitorio. Después te presentaré a los otros sirvientes —me dice con una agradable sonrisa, como si intentara hacerme entrar en confianza.

Sin oponer resistencia, sigo a Eiri caminando siempre tras él. K me dijo que un esclavo nunca puede ir delante de su amo, y sólo puede ir a su costado si tiene la autorización. Así llegamos al estudio y me hace entrar, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie nos interrumpa. ¡Y yo que en verdad pensé que me mostraría mi dormitorio!

—Sí que estás irreconocible —exclama, invitándome, con un gesto, a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio—: estoy gratamente sorprendido —me dice mientras se sienta al otro lado.

—Los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo, ni yo me reconozco.

—Si no hubiera sabido que eras tú, habría pensado que se trataba de alguien completamente diferente. Me sorprendí cuando te vi.

—Ni me lo digas —respondo de mala gana, fastidiado.

—Shu, estás hermoso. —Su cálida expresión hace que mi ser se estremezca. Mis mejillas se sonrojan—. No te avergüences, amor. Tienes que estar orgulloso de ser tan guapo. Apuesto a que mis esclavos te tendrán envidia.

—Pero si ya me envidian por ser tu prometido.

—Lo sé, pero ahora será distinto, porque eres uno de ellos —explica—. De todas maneras, yo voy a protegerte. Sé que te dije que no tendría consideración contigo ni tampoco privilegios, pero las rivalidades entre esclavos pueden ser muy peligrosas, y no tengo intenciones de exponerte al peligro. Así que ya ideé un plan para tenerte bien cerca de mí. Sólo falta ponerlo en práctica y que tú te quedes con el puesto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto confundido. Y es que otra vez se muestra emocionado: parece que cuando eso sucede se vuelve más locuaz. Incluso habla más rápido. —Del plan que ideé para tenerte cerca y evitar que mis esclavos te hagan daño —me responde haciendo gala de una paciencia que rara vez muestra.

—¿Y de qué va eso?

—Pues, básicamente, se trata de un concurso para elegir al esclavo que se convertirá en el mayordomo o ama de llaves de la casa. Si obtienes el puesto, gozarás de ciertos privilegios como dormir conmigo, por ejemplo.

Su explicación me ha dejado un tanto perplejo, aunque creo que lo que me descolocó fue su ejemplo, no el plan. Ése es una buena idea, porque así podré estar con Eiri todo el día y pasar tiempo a solas con él sin que nadie sospeche, y sin que sus esclavos me odien. Claro que no puedo estar seguro de que no me odiarán, pero al menos estaré bajo la protección de Eiri.

—Me gusta —respondo con seguridad y confianza—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Eso aún no lo defino; pero no tienes que preocuparte: haré que ganes, lo cual no significa que no debas esforzarte. Debemos evitar que los chicos sospechen de una preferencia _ex ante._

—Está bien, haré lo que pueda.

—Eso espero, porque quiero que te conviertas en mi mejor esclavo. —Ambos sonreímos, pensando que esta situación es extraña.

—¿Cómo te fue en mi casa? —pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Ya te dije. Me encontré con los policías y me estuvieron haciendo algunas preguntas: estoy citado para declarar. También estaban los periodistas, pero no pasó nada relevante.

—Ya veo… ¿No viste a Tohma?

—No, él no estaba. Pero… —hace una pausa para poner suspenso—. Te tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —Eiri asiente sonriente.

—Pude sacar tu conejo de peluche —me dice—, lo tengo sobre mi cama.

—Oh, comprendo —respondo decepcionado. Pensé que sería otra cosa.

—Tonto, eso no es todo, así que no pongas esa carita de cachorrito. —Se apresura a decirme al notar mi desilusión—. Le pregunté a los policías sobre tus sirvientes, y me dijeron que tres de ellos están con heridas graves.

—¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

—Tal vez no sea bueno, pero cierto anciano es uno de ellos.

—¡¿Walter?! —pregunto con urgencia. Eiri sonríe satisfecho, como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta.

—Walter está bien, recibió una bala en el pecho, pero se recuperará.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijeron, no pude comprobarlo. Pero si gustas puedo ir al hospital a preguntar.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —pregunto entre emocionado y agradecido

—Claro, tonto, por ti haría muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Recuerda que soy tu prometido. —Me pongo de pie y camino rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta Eiri.

—Muchas gracias, Eiri —digo a la vez que me lanzo a sus brazos.

—De nada, pero deja las demostraciones de cariño para después —me dice con un ligero tono de lujuria marcado en sus gatunos ojos. Arrugando el entrecejo con molestia, me dispongo a protestar, pero mi boca es sellada por los labios de Eiri—. Bueno, mejor vamos a la cocina para que conozcas a los chicos. —Asintiendo un tanto confundido por el repentino cambio, enderezo mi cuerpo y sigo a Eiri en su caminar.

No estoy muy interesado en conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, pero es un trámite necesario para vivir en esta casa. Además, como tendré que convivir con ellos, es mejor que empiece a conocerlos desde ya: imagino que eso me puede brindar información útil que podré utilizar una vez que me convierta en el mayordomo de Eiri. Tengo que saber todo sobre estos niños para poder ganarles en el concurso que hará mi amado y así, de paso, manipularlos a mi antojo. No es que sea una persona manipuladora, sólo es parte de mi liderazgo natural el conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de la gente para poder trabajar en equipo.

Creo que a veces sueno algo contradictorio, pero soy así la mayoría del tiempo. Como dice K, soy el tipo de persona que no se casa con nada ni con nadie. Bueno, con Eiri sí me casaré… Algún día…

Continuará…


End file.
